The Gold Standard
by SeniorFuzzyBuns
Summary: The war between autobots and Decepticons is still raging hot and one of the veterans of the golden age Drogg has taken two students under his wing. He hopes to make these two into the finest warriors the autobots will ever see, or will they simply be to much trouble for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Fuzzy: Fuzzy here bringing an all new story to the table in joint with my good friend and co-writer D3C39T1CON! ^0^ This is my first shot at anything non-soul eater, but me and my pal have been planning this story and its characters out for some time. Now without any further a do I give you "The Gold Standard."**

"OY! Drogg you old rust bucket you long time no see!"A rough craggy voice booms out as Drogg a white heavy class Autobot veteran fresh out of retirement comes cruising up the street toward a large dark colored ex-bot with large helicopter blades on his back. He is leaned against the wall of a Cybertronian building waiting for the visit of his old friend and comrade in battle Drogg. "Aye Deathchop, been awhile hasn't it?"

The large copter mech nods as Drogg alternates to his robotic form a dark gray around his chin where it has rusted slightly and a silver colored left replacement arm that he gained after being damaged in the war. "It has indeed, I hear you got a couple of young bots training under you now… I almost feel sorry for the poor saps."

"Oh and you believe yourself to be a better mentor than me?" Deathchop's laughter booms at Drogg's defensive comment, "Think I can do better?... Oh I KNOW I can. I already got a couple of students under my blades as it is. They are a fine pair and are stellar cycles ahead of where your pathetic students will ever be!... I don't know what possessed you to take in Cybertrons worst pair… Goldstreak and Dropcannon, are you defective?!"

The old white bot raises an eyebrow at his old friends insulting words and tone, "If I remember correctly you and I weren't too different at their age. We definitely got into our own fair share of trouble… and I that never changed until Alpha Trion started mentoring us. We were the scum of the galaxy, but we turned out alright now then didn't we?"

He nods in agreement and smiles, "One of us did perhaps… the other I'm not so sure. But even so… these boys may be similar to the two of us at the prime of our youth back when we were fresh off the assembly line, but your not cut out to be a mentor… these boys are gonna crash and burn! I ought to show you my boys Retrospect and ShiftStick some time. Now that is a fine pair of machines… they were hated back when I picked them up… one for being to smart for his own good and getting himself into trouble because of it… and the other was sneaky and always up to no good. After just a cycle under my care they have already become great enough to be accepted into a faction… they got both the bots and cons after them for joining… seems to me ShiftStick is leaning toward the cons… but Retro?... Nah he knows better than that… he knows there's no right or wrong here. He knows that no matter who wins the war its all gonna go to hell. But he isn't just gonna abandon his partner neither; he plans to stick with em till the end."

Drogg opens his mouth to say something when two small vehicles zoom by spraying him with a thick sludge from the street. One of them is a small gold colored round pod like vehicle while the other is a slightly more bulky silver and black box shaped hover car.

"Damnit Dropcannon! You and Goldstreak will scrub the armory for a cycle for this!"

He continues to yell at them waving his fist angrily at them as they drive off. Deathchop snickers his arms crossed, "Oh yes only the finest most respectful students are under yer care. Nothin at all like those two riff-raff." Drogg just grumbles angrily to himself driving out to punish his unruly students.

_~One cycle later~ _

"That sure was fun wasn't it Goldie?" The large black and silver colored slightly bulky proto-form chuckles leaning against the armory wall playing with his buffer, "That old bucket head Drogg looked like he was about to pop a gasket… it was great!"

"Hehe sure was… though I could've gone with out the punishment. I mean all we did was splash the old man." Goldstreak a shiny gold colored proto-form is bent over scrubbing at a scuff mark on the floor of the armory. "If we're gonna get in trouble like this it might as well be over something big…"

The larger of the two sits up smiling wide, "I GOT IT!" he stands up dropping the buffer tapping his chin as if in deep thought, "We can get back at him for this… Drogg got direct access to the main vault where the scientists keep their chem. equipment. I'll just get a picture of the old mans key card and you can make a duplicate… From there we just go in, replace a few labels, and BOOM we got a chemical explosion that burn some of that old mans anger away! That'll show him."

The short gold bot sits for awhile thinking, 'Well… what if someone else gets in it before Drogg?"

Dropcannon waves his hand as if to brush it aside, "Don't worry bout it the chem. freaks are out for a stellar cycle and Drogg has gotta mix his stuff again tomorrow anyways."

Goldstreak shrugs finally getting out the scuff and lets out a sigh of relief, "Alright… lets do it."

_~Just after they have their supplies together~ _

"You got the keycard done Goldie?"

"Yup, here it is." He hands the card off to Dropcannon and they sneak off to the vault.

He slides the key into the slot and it spits it back out as the doors slide open silently as the two slip in undetected by the sensors. Once inside they start removing the labels on the chemical vials and placing them on other bottles.

"Alright Goldie, that should do it… lets get out of here…" Goldstreak turns to leave and accidentally knocks over a few of the bottles that crash on the ground loudly as the liquids dribble together.

"Oh scrap…" The chemicals burn together on contact and explode in blue flames throwing Goldstreak and Dropcannon out of the vault where they skid to a stop at the feet of Drogg. "You boys are in so much trouble…"

**Fuzzy: OH YA ALMOST FORGOT! D3C39T1CON and I do not own Transformers just the OC's ^0^ don't forget to review oh lovely viewers of mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuzzy: Chapter 2 you glorious bots and cons fans! :D Now I notice I have a few silent readers… so I ask PLEASE review I don't know what I'm doing wrong or right if you don't. Anywhore… ON TO THE AWESOME! This chapter I'm including a few OC's and OH THE GLORY a few that you all already know. ^^ The OC's I am adding today are; Crossfire the medic femme-bot and cyber ninja in her third year at the academy, Fang a transfer from the Beast Planet who is a first year at the academy, Shotput the short tough and prideful auto-bot who is taking cyber ninja training he is a third year as well, Drench the aquatic bot who has a thing for Crossfire although she tends to ignore him and has a height inferiority problem despite being a medium class and is constantly put down due to his name, and Riptide Drench's "big" brother who although younger than him is double his size and finds his brothers fascination with water a waste of time and prefers combat training. He is a third year and his brother is a first year. Now before I give you this story I believe I will tease you all with… CHARACTER BIOS! :D **

**_Goldstreak:_**_ A young rash bot who often makes poor choices in life. Goldstreak is easily manipulated due to his carefree attitude. Despite his foolish actions in life though, his dream in life is to one day become a prime and lead his own squad of Autobots._

**_Class:_**_ Scout class_

**_Melee weapon:_**_ Energon-broadsword_

**_Primary weapon:_**_ EMP shotgun _

**_Secondary weapon:_**_ Neutron assault rifle_

**_Primary ability:_**_ Cloaking_

**_Secondary ability:_**_ Barrier_

**_Tool:_**_ EMP Dynamite sticks_

**_Quote:_**_ "Sounds like fun!"_

**_Dropcannon:_**_ A violent heavy set bot who spends much of his time going over strategical videos on his free time. He enjoys pranking bots and has recently completed his training as a cyber ninja. He is a natural leader and does well under pressure. He is always looking for a good fight as his old friend Goldstreak is a light weight and can't take the heat from him. _

**_Class:_**_ heavy_

**_Melee weapon:_**_ Energon-battle axe_

**_Primary weapon:_**_ Scatterblaster_

**_Secondary weapon:_**_ Scrapmaker_

**_Primary ability:_**_ Hover_

**_Secondary ability:_**_ Shockwave_

**_Tool:_**_ Explosive pack_

**_Quote:_**_ "You're going to the scrap heap you piece of junk!"_

**_Fang:_**_ A fun loving and protective bot with a minimal cranial capacity, He recently transferred to Cybertron from the Beast Planet so he may be trained and added to team in the near future. He is always looking to make a new friend and is extremely friendly._

**_Class:_**_ Scout_

**_Melee weapon:_**_ Energon-long sword_

**_Primary weapon: _**_Neutron Assault Rifle_

**_Secondary weapon:_**_ Energon Pistol_

**_Primary ability:_**_ Cloaking_

**_Secondary ability:_**_ Sonic Cannon_

**_Tool:_**_ none_

**_Quote:_**_ "ENERGON!"_

**_Crossfire:_**_ A femme-bot under training as a medic and is extremely competitive. She has a very short temper and has yet to get into a relationship she can stick to. She does her Medic training with Tapedeck who is her Ex-boyfriend and is now in a relationship with Dropcannon although she is starting to get bored with him. _

**_Class:_**_ Medic_

**_Melee weapon: _**_Flip blades hidden in her arms_

**_Primary weapon: _**_Dual electric crossbows_

**_Secondary weapon: _**_Energon Pistol_

**_Primary ability: _**_Dash_

**_Secondary ability:_**_ Healing_

**_Tool:_**_ Medic gear_

**_Quote:_**_ "BACK OFF I CAN FIX IT!"_

**_Drench:_**_ A young bot with an obsession with underwater travel and is thinking about asking out the femme-bot Crossfire. He is in a few classes with her at the Academy and has seen her combat skill and there fore is scared to make his move. He has a younger brother in the Academy who is a couple years ahead of him._

**_Class: _**_Medium_

**_Melee weapon: _**_Trident_

**_Primary weapon:_**_ Neutron Assault Rifle_

**_Secondary weapon:_**_ Rocket launcher_

**_Primary ability: _**_Dash_

**_Secondary ability:_**_ Shockwave_

**_Tool:_**_ Hover gear_

**_Quote: _**_"You're all wet!... STOP SNICKERING!"_

**_Riptide: _**_While younger than Drench in age his skill far surpasses his older brother and is double his size. He is fascinated with warfare and spends much of his time learning the inner details of it. He hopes to one day take the title of prime and lead the auto bots and maybe take over the command of the cons as well. _

**_Class:_**_ Heavy_

**_Melee weapon: _**_War Hammer_

**_Primary weapon: _**_Scrapmaker_

**_Secondary weapon: _**_Scatter Blaster_

**_Primary ability: _**_Whirlwind_

**_Secondary ability:_**_ Hover_

**_Tool: _**_None_

**_Quote:_**_ "Hey 'little' bro!"_

**_Drogg: _**_A newly retired bot who lost his arm in the line of duty. Although it was replaced with a stronger alloy he was asked to retire leaving him with the lone option of training soldiers to be._

**_Class: _**_Heavy_

**_Melee weapon:_**_ Cane_

**_Primary weapon: _**_Scatter Blaster_

**_Secondary weapon: _**_EMP shotgun_

**_Primary ability: _**_Dash_

**_Secondary ability:_**_ whirlwind_

**_Tool: _**_replaced arm_

**_Quote:_**_ "Back in my day…"_

**_Deathchop: _**_An old war buddyof Drogg who had left the Autobots and is currently unaligned. He is currently training two unaligned youngsters although they will most likely become Decepticons. _

**_Class:_**_ Heavy_

**_Melee weapon: _**_Helicopter blades sword_

**_Tool:_**_Helicopter Blade Space-Bridge_

**_Quote: _**_"The war changed allot of things…"_

**_Shotput:_**_ A short tough little auto bot with a short temper and enough pride for seven primes. He and his sister are undergoing cyber ninja training at the Academy and are both in their third year. He gets in a lot of fights with larger bots and surprisingly always comes out on top._

**_Class:_**_ Scout_

**_Melee weapon: _**_Twin Energon Swords_

**_Primary weapon: _**_TwinNeuron Assault Rifles_

**_Primary ability: _**_Dash_

**_Secondary ability: _**_Invincibility_

**_Tool: _**

**_Quote:_**_ "YES IM SURE NOW HURRY UP AND THROW ME BEFORE I HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS!"_

**Fuzzy: And with out any more stalling I give you the actual fucking chapter! ^^**

"You know what Goldie, this punishment isn't half bad. Now that we are in the Academy old Drogg is finally off our backs. Its like we are free!" Dropcannon is lying back in a makeshift hammock legs crossed, kicking back.

"Yup, I can't believe I was so scared about what would happen." Goldstreak is sitting on a crate sipping casually at some of his energon.

The two friends kick back laughing about their new great life ahead of them, "This is gonna be great, aint it Goldie?"

"Optimus, I just want to thank you again for letting these boys join the Academy… They could really use the reality check."

"No problem Drogg, you served us well in the war before you retired so it's the least I can do." The two bots are walking down a corridor; the legendary Optimus Prime, and the war hero Drogg.

"Now about that offer I gave you before… would you like to work here at the Academy? It will allow you to watch these two more closely and I lost a few teachers in the last Decepticon raid anyways. I could use you here." Drogg just smiles at his commanding officer and salutes him smartly, "Sir, yes sir!"

The next day Goldstreak is driving up to the school to pick up his class schedule. As he approaches the building he transforms and gapes at its tremendous size, "Wow." As he walks up into the building he hears yelling so he turns and sees three large bots are smirking at a shorter one in-between them pushing him around as he glares up at them defiantly. "Come on little bot, don't you go to the Academy? Aren't all Academy bots big and bad?"

Goldstreak runs up to the crowd to stop them when the smaller bot punches one of them in a leg servo causing him to drop to one knee and pushes him into one of the others disabling them both leaving just him and the biggest of the three who was talking before. "Okay big guy you think your so tough picking on the little man? Let's see what you've got." He runs foreword at the large bot punching him in five different servos in the legs then jumps up kicking him in the chest plate. "Weakling" He spits on the large bot who had fallen into some garbage cans transforms and drives off.

"Glad I won't ever have to fight that guy…"

"Hey Babe, guess who you're gonna be seeing at the Academy everyday from now on?" Dropcannon is leaning over the shoulder of Crossfire his arms looped around her midsection.

"Oh, hey Drop. That's nice, have you gotten your schedule yet big guy?"

He chuckles pulling her close to him, "Nah not yet I sent my buddy Goldstreak to get it."

She pouts, "You never did let me meet him"

"Ah you wouldn't like him anyways; he's that whiny type who's scared to do something to get in trouble."

She nods not really paying attention as she sits tinkering with a small device, "I see."

Another red colored bot, a little smaller than Dropcannon and double the size of Crossfire with a slightly bulky build, walks up and sits an a large metal crate, "Yo Cross, hey Dropcannon, what you guys talking about?"

"Hey Drench, he's telling me that he's joining the academy along with his running buddy." she continues her work not looking up.

The devise sparks causing Crossfire to flinch and drop it as it smokes on the table in front of her, "Ah Scrap…"

Dropcannon just laughs as her little trinket shorts out, "I don't know why you waste your time tinkering with those pieces of scrap! It's a waste of your time."

She just huffs and picks up the charred remains throwing them in a, chrome plated disposal bin, "Ya whatever…"

He laughs walking off, "Well I better go Goldie is gonna be at our new place with my schedule soon, see you all some other cycle." With that he transforms and drives off in a forward roll kicking up dust as he goes.

"I don't like that guy…" Drench watches him drive off.

"Oh you're just jealous of him."

"A-am not!" He puffs out his chest plate and sits heavily "He doesn't have anything that I don't have…"

~to be continued~

**Fuzzy: Just me again to make sure all my silent readers review as well as those who have reviewed and any new readers… Please and thank you! ^3^ FUZZY OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuzzy: AGH! I forgot to add Fang! Oh well, he will appear in this chap. And I'm so sorry about the length of my last chapter I'll make this one longer I swear! . Any who, I don't own transformers cause Hasbro is a stingy bitch. o and don't forget to read a Maniacal rising by my counter part please and thank you! ^^ **

Goldstreak drives up swerving through traffic on his way to his first day at the Academy, "Shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't believe I'm late on my first day!"

He nearly flips over in an attempt to avoid a large bot as it barrels past him, "HEY! Watch where you're going!"

As the small gold colored mech pulls up to the school he flips forward doing a handstand as he transforms and pushes off flipping over and landing on his feet before running into the large building.

In his first class he has a large red Autobot standing over him, "You're late boy! Get in here! The names Warpath and I'm going to be the one to be teaching you bunch of prototypes how to shoot! KABLAM!"

Goldsteak looks up at him a bit weirded out when a slim white and fem comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder, "relax warpath is just easily excited, my names Cross-fire by the way." She simply smiles at him and then walks over to the weapon wrack taking down a burst rifle and an energon pistol throwing the pistol to him, "You're gonna have to start shooting right away with warpath as the teacher so I suggest starting with something small like this."

At that same time Dropcannon is in his cyber ninja class with Master Yokatron and the other students. He has a rough time at first because of his size and bulk, but soon he begins to start doing allot better. They teach him the arts and after class he can't help but smile as he thinks of everything he can do with all this extra knowledge.

Later that day he meets up with Goldstreak after school, "How was day numero uno aye Goldie?"

He smiles, "It went ok buddy, had some trouble in my first class with shooting but a nice fem was assigned to help me with my aim so I should be okay soon."

The larger of the two chuckles sitting, "Well good luck to ya on that little guy."

Soon a young wolf mech who so happens to be in ALL of Goldstreak's classes walks up and transforms looking at him, "Hello Goldstreak, you told Fang we could hang out after school?"

He smiles and stands up stretching his servos a little, "Yup, what you wanna do Fang?"

The young gray mech thinks a moment then smiles, "Walk?!"

Goldstreak laughs and starts walking as Fang transforms back to his wolf form walking beside him."

Back at the school, Dropcannon is in a heated argument with Tapedeck, a forth year mech and Cross-fires ex boy friend, "Look I told yas' me and her was just talking, you don't have to get all wrecker on me. I'm not trying to take your gir-"

Before he had the chance to finish the poor medic gets a hard right hook to the face and knocking him to the ground and having a heavy foot placed on his chest when he starts to stand. "Tell you what, I'll believe you just this once, but I think I want something in return for this good dead."

Tapedeck goes wide eyed as Dropcannon pulls out an energon blade before plunging it into Tapedeck's optic socket and cutting it out placing the ruined optic in his chest compartment as Tapedeck screams out in agony alerting a near by bot, Rawhide Prime.

The huge red tank barrels into Dropcannon slamming him against the wall holding him up with one hand, "You miserable little whelp, what in the name of Primus do you think your doing?!"

Before he has the chance to say anything he is thrown out of the school with shouts of expulsion coming from the angry red prime.

As he begins to walk home a mech shrouded in the shadows of an alley a single red glowing eye sits and a raspy voice calls him over as a silver clawed hand comes out of the darkness handing him an information card, "It seems you've been kicked out of the academy… why don't you come here instead, I'm sure they will accept your ideals."

Before he gets the chance to accept or refuse the glowing red eye and silver hand disappear as four different mechs exit from that alley talking amongst themselves a fem following behind them.

He looks at the card and reads as it says 'KAON' as well as the location of said place, "Huh… why not, I'll show those weak minded Autobots just who they're dealing with…"

**Fuzzy: This chapter is so short… I'm sorry I've been procrastinating allot so I wound up having to rush this chapter I'll try harder next time I swear! o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted for awhile I've had allot going on. DX Anyways, I'd like to present the next chapter to the story. Curious who the silver, single optic Cybertronian was? Want to know more about the hilarious relationship of the brothers Riptide and Drench?! Well… guess you'll have to do some reading now then wont ya? XD**

"Drop? Hello? Anyone here?" Goldstreak walks into their now empty home save for a bed and a small crate with a few things that the small bot had once bought and a recording device sitting on his bed.

"What in the name of Primus is this?" He lifts the small device running his thumb over the play switch as the face of Dropcannon appears on its screen and begins to speak, "Hey Goldie, I think I'm done at the Academy, I'm headed out to find something worth doing, Dropcannon out."

He simply stares at the device replaying the device over and over all that night, thinking about what life will be like with his life long friend Dropcannon.

After a little unauthorized visit to the Decepticon base and making copies of some research made by Shockwave Cross-Fire and Tape-Deck have now returned to Tape-Deck's Lab as they go over the research preparing their own designs based off of it.

Within the files they had stolen are mech designs of large highly powerful machines, just the thing the Autobots needed to gain an edge in the war. All that night the two of them are bent over their work; wiring, making armored plating, connecting servos. Soon they have two large machines completed and cover them leaving their neural components to the side to insert after checking their work in the morning.

"I think, I think we've done it Cross-Fire." She responds nodding softly, "Me two, but we will never know till we show it to Prime."

He sighs, "Ya, you want me to come with you to your place so you aint driving all alone?"

She nods kind of tired, "Ya, I don't think that would be a problem…"

With that the two of them turn dropping into their alternate modes and driving off to Cross-Fire's place, both of them too tired to say anything on the trip.

Earlier that day Drench and his brother Riptide are sparring, exchanging blows, Drench taking a majority of the hits; they continue this until Drench is sent headlong into the ground dented and sore.

"Ow, scrap bro… that freaking hurt! It's like you were actually TRYING to kill me…" The large mostly undamaged brother scoffs, "Oh trust me you'd know if I was trying to kill you."

Drench laughs a little not sure if his brother was joking or not and he pulls himself up and walks into their home leaning against the wall fixing the damages given to him by his younger brother, "Scrap, one of these days he's gonna end up messing up more than my paint job.."

He continues repairing himself as Turton, a class mate from his aquatic exploration class approaches, his gleaming emerald body armor being large and bulky with a large shell split forming his arms with his armor hanging low over his hands in a blade shape.

"You ok Drench? You look pretty dinged up," he asks a worried tinge in his voice.

The red colored mech looks up at his friend and smiles, "Oh you know, just sparring with Riptide again. What brings you out here?"

The heavy bulky mech from the beast planet sits alongside his friend one hand draped over his knee chuckling a little, "Sounds fun, maybe I should join in next time."

The two of them sit back talking amongst themselves for the remainder of the night as a magenta colored fem arrives looking for Riptide.

"Hey Drench, your brother around?" he looks up at her pointing toward Riptides room.

"Oh hey Electralize... ya he's right in there. You two got plans tonight or something?"

She snaps as she walks past him, "Our business is our business runt. So stay out of it or I'll scrap you!"

The two seated on the ground simply roll their optics as she and Riptide walk back out and run off into the city.

Earlier that cycle, Dropcannon has arrived at Kaon only to be stopped by a group of heavily armed Decepticons.

He is surrounded by several cons: a small black colored one with yellow stripes over his arms and one down the center of his helmet and a Fusion-cannon on his arm poised at the prisoner, a large blue and purple hulking beast with a Scrapmaker held in Dropcannon's face, next to him stands a thin purple and blue mech with twin sonic cannons and his face twisted in a sadistic grin and left optic twitching lightly, behind them stands a sleek white framed mech that is about the same height as the short black one and has two blades on his arms.

"State your business here bot and be blasted to scrap." The little black mech sneers at him shoving his cannon into Dropcannon's back.

Dropcannon growls his response, "I'm here to join the Decepticon gladiators in Kaon… and if you attempt to scrap me I'll make sure you regret it tiny. I'm fully aware of your little play on words…"

The small mech lowers his weapon a little signaling his men to continue to hold his aim on Dropcannon as he walks up to the sleek white one, "Rail-Blade, I'm going to contact Megatron, keep an eye on the prisoner."

The white one nods turning to the prisoner, "Very well."

"Zipline calling in Lord Megatron, we found an Autobot wondering around the border. He says he has come to join the Decepticons and learn within Kaon, what shall we do with him my lord?"

A pleased and malicious cackle resounds within Zipline's audio receptors, "Excellent, bring him to me. I'll make sure he isn't a spy for the Autobots, and in the case he is not, well then that will be a force we have stolen from the Autobots and their so called great and mighty leader Optimus Prime."

He nods then says before returning to his men and the prisoner, "Yes Lord Megatron."

He approaches the prisoner that is at least three times the diminutive con's size, "Come with us Autobot… Banshee, Stampede take custody! Rail-Blade transform and take us to Lord Megatron."

The three of them follow his orders as they travel in the white train like Decepticon to the Decepticon command bridge.

A silver mech, with wide wings spreading from his back and a single glowing red optic, one hand has been replaced with a gun and his other hand is equipped with a Null-ray, stands next to the throne speaking to Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megatron that would be the bot I informed of Kaon at your command. After a little training and brainwashing he will serve the Decepticon cause well."

Megatron smiles sitting upon his throne fingers interlaced, "Excellent, very good Chromatone, you may now return to your post at the Academy."

The silver and slightly elderly mech with several parts having been replaced transforms his appearance changing to a much younger form with yellow and blue coloration and transforms into a jet of the same colors flying off and his Decepticon insignia having been replaced by that of an Autobot insignia.

"Lord Megatron…" The monotone voice of Megatron's loyal communications officer Soundwave calls, "Zipline comes with his prisoner."

"Tell him he may release the prisoner and have our… guest, escorted by two Eradicons."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"Ah yes, welcome young Autobot. I hear you've decided to join the soon to be victorious side of the war. You may call me Megatron and what is it the Autobots call you?"

Dropcannon, coming only about chest height to the seated Decepticon leader, tries to the peak of his ability not to show the immense fear he now feels surging through his circuits, "Th-they call me Dropcannon sir, and… yes, I have decided to join the Decepticons."

Megatron laughs out with an intimidating boom as he exclaims, "Excellent! Now then, it would be a shame for you to know no one joining among my ranks… Soundwave, call in our double agents now."

The mostly silent except for in private with Megatron, Communications officer presses a control on the panel opening a door revealing the shadowed the forms of a large mech and medium sized fem.

"Well, well, if it aint the rough and tough Dropcannon… knew it was only a matter of time till he found his way down here, aint that right Electralize?"

They step out into the light showing the features of Riptide and Electralize, "That you did Riptide. Although, he won't do much good as a spy considering he was just expelled from the academy just the other day, which I'm sure Megatron is well aware of."

With another wave a laughter he rises from his chair and walks around and behind Dropcannon, "Oh I am well aware of that, it is why I intend to train him to be a Decepticon soldier here at Kaon, and should the occasion arise that I must sneak him back into the Autobots ranks, I am changing his name and shall soon remodel him so not even his own creator will recognize him."

The Decepticon leader turns to the smaller former bot, "I will call you Cannon-Drop from now on. The Autobots are fools and shall never know the difference… Welcome to the Decepticons Cannon-Drop!"

Back at the Academy Drogg sits in front of a board with holographic figures projected from it, "What you say this game was called again Blur?"

The blue hyperactive bot begins his rapid speech in response, "I just love this game I love it I love it I love it. It's called _Go_ that's what Drift told me anyways."

The old white mech waves his hand a little, "Slow down Blur, I'm still trying to figure out how this game works…"

A few moments after this comment an explosion is heard at the main defense gate, "Looks like we'll have to finish our game later Blur, sounds like the Decepticons are launching another assault."

With that Drogg retrieves his cane and Blur transforms his arms causing a blaster to produce from the top of each wrist as he speeds ahead leaving Drogg in the dust who is quickly hobbling behind with his cane.

At the gate the Decepticons; Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Acidstorm, Hydrostorm, and Slipstream are hammering at the shields and auto-turrets with their own artillery of weapons and abilities.

Starscream flies above the rest firing off his null-rays screaming his orders, "Destroy them Seekers! Destroy them all!"

The Decepticons continue to hammer at the pinned down Autobots until the shields fall allowing Bruticus and Devastator to smash down the walls and attack the Autobots head-on as they continue to try to find cover from the volley of attacks from the Seekers.

As Bruticus brings his tremendous foot down upon Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Glyph a sharp _click_, followed by a loud _burst_ resounds when a shotgun shell is pounded into the giants face making him loose balance and crash backwards into Devastator sending them both tumbling into the ground.

"Never did like them big brutes…"

Up in the second floor academy window sits Drogg with his Scatterblaster cane aimed out where the giants had stood just moments before.

Next Optimus and Blur come through the window on the floor above grabbing the legs of Starscream on their way down slowing their decent and throwing him into the destroyed wall, the two of them rolling neatly to their feet as the cowardly air commander crashes into the academy wall.

Starscream jumps up from the rubble hovering above the wall and launches his cluster bombs at the Autobots below, "Die Autobots DIE!"

After the explosions subside and the smoke has cleared Goldstreak, who had come to inform Drogg that Dropcannon had left, is standing where the main blast had occurred with a barrier placed up running off his main energon reserves in order to last the duration of the blast.

After a moment his barrier flickers and fades away and he falls to his knees in exhaustion when Optimus and Drogg arrive at his side to see if he is okay. Meanwhile the Decepticons had used the blast as cover for a retreat.

"Goldstreak! You okay boy?!" Drogg is squatted next to the golden scout class Autobot propping him up slightly in his arms, "Hmm… Optimus, we need to get him to the infirmary stat. He used his bodies' energon supply to boost the power of his barrier to protect us all…"

The large red and blue Autobot leader nods in agreement lifting Goldstreak and walking him to the infirmary with Drogg walking along side,

"That was fast thinking your students part Drogg, if it weren't for him many brave Autobots would have been scrapped today. I wasn't even aware that the boy was present in the battle… he may make a good scout for any team, I'm thinking I'll have him pulled from the academy soon for some extra training, but he is your student so the final say is yours."

"I agree one-hundred percent, although I'd prefer if I could keep an eye on him, if it's all the same with you. I worry about the boy sometimes; he's a tad reckless, as his actions today have shown us."

"That won't be a problem Drogg; I'll see to it personally that you are by his side as long as you need."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it"

A few cycles later Goldstreak exits stasis mode to Crossfire, Fang, Drogg, and Optimus standing around him waiting for him to wake up, "Well good morning you gold platted wet behind the ears rookie, that was a really daft thing to do… But if you didn't I may not be here to yell at you about!" Drogg smiles down at his student glowing with pride at the selfless action the boy had committed.

Crossfire leans over the bed and hugs Goldstreak, "That was pretty smart of you to reroute all your power to your barrier ability to stop Starscreams' cluster bombs. Allot of bots would have lost their lives if it weren't for you…"

"You're a HERO Goldstreak!" The gray wolf Autobot wags his tail happily at his friend.

Optimus simply stands back watching Goldstreak and the others as they tell him what has happened since he went into stasis mode.

Goldstreak listens taking everything in when he suddenly stops them, "Wait, you can tell me all this later. But right now, Drogg, Dropcannon is gone… he left this in the room."

He pulls the recording devise from the storage compartment in his chest and hands it to his old mentor, "I fear, he may have gone to Decepticon territory to prove himself… if that's so, there's no way he could ever survive…"

At that same moment the scout Bumblebee arrives with news for Optimus, "Bumblebee reporting Optimus."

"Go ahead Bumblebee, did you find anything interesting in you scouting mission?"

"Ya, that guy who got expelled recently, he was about four mega-miles from Kaon, and he was captured by a Decepticon scouting party and taken directly to Megatron…"

"I see, I'm afraid we must fear the worse then… Goldstreak, I'm afraid your friend Dropcannon is most likely dead. I am sorry."

Goldstreak seems to stare past Optimus almost unable to believe what he had just heard, "I-I never expected for him to die like this. But, he wouldn't want me to dwell on his death; he'd want me to do everything in my power to make sure these cons get what they deserve."

Optimus smiles behind his face mask and approaches Goldstreak, "I'm glad to hear it, for your actions in today's battle, I will be bringing you, Fang, Drogg, and Crossfire into my team to undergo some advanced training under my command. Drogg as a weapons officer, Crossfire as a medic, and both you and Fang shall train to become scouts."

The three cadets stare at him in shock with Drogg smiling knowingly in the background, "Crossfire I am bringing you as a reward for what you and Tapedeck had brought to me just the other day, and Fang Leobreaker has told me much of your skills. The three of you have much potential I intend to bring forward, as for Drogg; he has done much in the favor of the Autobots in this war, so I intend to keep him around."

With that Optimus leaves the awestruck children in the infirmary as Drogg turns and states, "The three of you must train hard for the remainder of the semester here, then you will be shipped off to Volocitron where Optimus will meet up with you. I, as he said, shall be coming as well."

**_Through the next semester, the three cadets and the old veteran Drogg, continue their work at the academy learning to fight and training each of their individual skills. Over time Crossfire and Goldstreak form a romantic relationship and Fang pretty much becomes Goldstreak's dog. After meeting up at Volocitron, Optimus takes them to earth to defend against the Decepticons that had returned there in search of energon._**

**_As for Cannon-Drop, he has joined the Decepticons and continues his training deep within the facilities of Kaon. He makes few friends and anyone who didn't like him, well if they were direct about it they weren't alive long enough for anyone else to learn of it. He had allot to prove coming from the city of Iacon, and it was either kill or be killed. Obviously, he chose life. Riptide and Electralize continue their spying until one day Electralize is caught and must retreat to Kaon to report this leaving Riptide who manages to hold his cover which is later reported. _**

**_Tapedeck, as a reward for his actions of acquiring the plans for project dino-bot is sent to the team of his choice. He becomes for the medic under his leader and friend Rawhide Prime. Rawhide and his elite team are sent to a newly discovered planet to explore it and see if any energon can be found on it. Riptide who finds out about these orders reports to Megatron who sends out his own team to do the same and destroy the Autobots if they can. In the end neither team is heard from again._**

**Fuzzy: DAMN! Pretty damn good chapter if I do say so myself. Anyways this is the end of The Gold Standard. I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyways next I will be starting my sequel called "Trials of the Cadets" So if you wanna know what happens next be sure to read! ;D**


End file.
